El ruido en la Oscsuridad
by aretez
Summary: Una noche tranquila ,hasta que un ruído puede modificar la vida de Booth&Brennan


La tranquilidad de la noche se ve interrumpida por un ruido que puede cambiar sus vidas.

Hola,este es el primer fanfic que escribo,espero que les reviews :) Porfa

* * *

><p>Era muy tarde, de silencio se habia apoderado de la ciudad y por consecuencia de la casa. Era un silencio de esos que traen calma , esos que susurran a tu oído hasta lograr dormirte , pero el insomio se habia apoderado de mi...De pronto un ruido muy fuerte se escucho,algo se habia roto , y luego tres pasos que se aproximaban hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio.<p>

Él no era , lo sabía , podia sentir sus manos rodeandome . Procupada encendí la luz para confirmar lo que ya sabía , a mi lado estaba Booth durmiendo , totalmente relajado con esa sonrrisa de niño que tiene cunado esta contento.

Decidí apagar la luz y tratar de dormirme sin ver que había pasado , podía ser que no sean de dentro de la casa los ruidos . Otra vez el silencio volvio , pero ya no era de esos que calman , sino que este me ponía nerviosa y insomio estaba decidido en que yo sería su rehen esa noche, me resigne y me acomode como para dormir , cerre mis ojos pero permanecí despierta.

Lo único que escuchaba era la respiración de Booth en sincronía con la mí manos tibias posadas sobre mi estomago ahora parecían , de manera totalmente Irracional , calmar mi miedo y hacerme estar más tranquila . Seguramente Booth estaba así para tener un contacto con nuestra pequeña nonata hija.

En ese instante otra vez , un ruido de algo que caía y se rompía al instante en que tomaba contacto con el suelo y los tres pasos aproximándose hacia el levante brusacamete con la luz apagada . Mi movimiento despertó a booth , que seguía dormido cuando prendió la luz y me dijo :

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?-No sabía el porque de mis Movimientos . Ya parada junto la cama le conteste .

-Escuche un ruido , dos veces . Era algo que se caía y luego tres pasos que se dirijían hacia aquí.

-No escuche nada , seguramente lo soñaste – respondió trantando de tranquilizarme , pero no lo logró.

-No, no he podido dormir en toda la …. - Fuí interrumpida por el ruído , esta vez no fue solo una cosa la que se cayo , sino dos y los pasos , tambíen se multiplicaron , eran seis , pero seguían siendo en la misma direcció otro inútil esfuerzo por calmarme , Booth dijo

-Ven bones – dijo dando unas palmadas a la cama en su lado , como invitandome a que me acostara. - Tranquilizate . Seguramente es del departamento de al lado . -

Siguendo su consejo me acosté , él me miro y sonrrió . Lo mire y me dió un beso. Apagó la luz y volvio a dormirse en su posición anterior , pero esta vez más alerta de lo normal .

Las horas pasaban y yo no podía dormir , mire el reloj y ya eran las 5.30 . Pronto el Sol saldría y todo pasaría …

En el momento en que el insomio y yo llegamos a un acuerdo para poder dormir un poco,el ruido volvió , cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca y más fuerte. Ahora no me desperte yo sola , sino que Seely tambien . En su rol de caballero , valiente y protector , se levantó rápido , me miró y dijo :

-Quedate aquí , no abras la puerta si yo no te lo digo .- Se estiró para agarrar el telefono y me lo dió :

-Ten. Si escuchas algo , llama al 911 . - Tomó su arma , yo me levante para deterlo . Me tomo de la cintura me beso como si fuese el último beso , miro el piso y subió su mirada , para ver mi

panza y dijo: - Te quiero .

Caminó hacia la puerta y me miro ,se voltió , salió y cerró la puerta . Fueron los egundo más tensos de mi vida , no me podía hacer la idea de perderlo.. tan solo no podía . Tenía el corazón en la boca , metafóricamente hablando .

-BANG,BANG,BANG!-. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer instantaneamente de mis ojos , recorrinedo toda mi cara , hasta morir en mi cuello . Lo único que pude hacer fue sujetar mi panza y decirle a ese pequeño ser que todavua se gestaba , que aunque yo supiera que no podia escuhar le hablaba igual , : - Todo estará bien. -

Al segundo escuche la voz de Booth diciendo :

-Abre la puerta Brennan , ya pasó todo . Llorando abri la puerta , mis lagrimas caian de miedo pero tambien de felicidad. Booth me abrazo y me dijo , ya todo ha pasado , todo termino . Al pasar mi mano por su espalda puede sentir sangre , levante mi vista para mirarlo y puedo notar mi miedo , me dijo .

-Tranquila , no pasa nada . Me han herido peor.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara . Tomo mi cuello y me beso , sentí paz , mucha paz . Pensar que había podido perderlo en ese instante me mataba por dentro , pero ese beso me calmó .

Tomé su mano y lo senté en la cama . Quite su camisa y la deje arriba de una silla . Mire su herida , sangraba mucho . Mientras iba a tomar el botiqu'in del baño de nuestra pieza , el llamó a la policía y le contó lo sucedido . Cuando volví ya había terminado . Me pare delante de él a mirarlo , me perdí en sus ojos , como una pequeña niña . Se lavantó y se arrodilló delante mío , haciendo una muca de dolor casi indetectable , era raro que yo pudiese decifrarlo pero es él a la única persona que puedo saber lo que é mi vista y lo miré, le sonreí y le dijé :

-¿Qué haces ahí abajo? - No me contesto , lo único que hizo fue darle un beso a mi panza y apollar su cabeza . Se quedo así un largo rato , yo no me moví lo únicoq que hize fue con mi mano acariciar su pelo . Ya se podía ver en la ventana el Sol , un radiante Sol de Verano. En ese momento , volvi a dirijir mi vista hacia Booth y le dije :

-Levantate , asi te curo la herida y luego cuando llega la policia vamos al hospital .

-Está bien – Dijo , mientras se sentaba en la cama . En ese momento la policía llego , me dirijía a abrir la puerta . No sabía donde estaba la persona que había entrado a nuestra casa , asi que cuando el oficial me preguntó le indique donde estaba Booth , allí él le contó que sabía quien era ese Hombre que habia entrado a nuestra recidencia. Era nuestro principal sospechoso en el caso que estabamos llebando a cabo .

Michael Lumbertt , era el esposo de la victima , había entrado a matarnos y robar la evidencia que lo incriminaba en el homicidio.


End file.
